The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and more specifically to a method and system for testing an audio conference server.
Audio conference servers are known in the art. Such devices allow three or more participants to participate in a real-time conference. A conference server is generally operative to mix audio signals received from a number of conference call participants and to provide audio output signals that are audible by all participants. The conference server typically includes management capabilities to manage the addition and deletion of participants to and from a conference as they join and leave the conference respectively. Inputs to the conference server may include audio from analog telephony, digital telephony, packet telephony, streaming media, or audio from other input sources.
Due to the unique features of conference servers, testing of such devices can be problematic. In particular, signaling tones used in the telephone network are comprised of the sum of specific frequency signals. Each keypad generated tone, known as a DTMF tone is the sum of two of the following frequencies; 697 Hz, 770 Hz, 882 Hz, 941 Hz, 1209 Hz, 1336 Hz, 1477 Hz, 1633 Hz. The DTMF signaling tones that are used in telephones for tone dialing are typically removed by conference servers. Additionally, conference servers typically detect and remove strong single frequency tones from a conference in order to avoid feedback squeal.
It would be desirable to have an effective method and system for testing conference servers that may be automated and that can accommodate a large number of simulated conference participants.